The Girl
by wingz of an angel
Summary: This is based on one of those silly forwarded emails about the perfect guy. Mitchie gets one, Shane sees it, and he tries to measure up. Very cute and fluffy. Smitchie! Read and Review and Enjoy! I also don't own anything.


I wanna be the girl he gives his hoodie to wear, cuddles up next to me when it's cold, I want him to come up behind me, wrap h

**Hey guys. Just wrote another Camp Rock story and I actually am surprised to say that it isn't that bad. If at first you are confused as to what is happening, that is because it is an email that Caitlin has sent to Mitchie. Also, all of the dialogue is in italics and it does not signify any flashbacks. I know that other people have done stories based on this idea before but no one has written one like this. Just to clarify, I don't own anything but the story. Enjoy! Don't forget to review. Flames are also welcome but please tell me why!**

Mitchie!

I miss you sooo much. Lately, I was thinking about you and Shane and how you said that he wasn't very romantic, and how lucky I was to have a romantic boyfriend. Which by the way, I am, lucky. Anyways, I just got this email about the perfect guy and I thought that you might appreciate it. Maybe one day that perfect guy will be Shane.

Love you bunches and I can't wait to see you in a couple of weeks,

Caitlin

P.S. I almost forgot to send it. LOL. I am so brain dead. Nate says hi by the way.

Perfect Guy

I wanna be the girl he gives his hoodie to wear, cuddles up next to me when it's cold, I want him to come up behind me, wrap his arms around my waist, catch me off guard and whisper in my ear, you look beautiful.

See Mitch, isn't that so cute? I know that I said that it was about the perfect guy but I think that was another one I got. Maybe I will send it to you sometime. Anyways, I guess this one is just about having the guy who would do that for you. I guess. I don't know, but I have to go do my Alg 2 homework so I can go to the mall tonight. Miss you! Cait

--

Mitchie's POV

Caitlin, gotta love her. I mean she is really ditzy and brain dead sometimes but she is an amazing friend and after Camp Rock we really came together and we are like best friends now. Anyways, this email she sent me looks really interesting and I think I am going to print it out. It is always really nice to have the idea of the perfect guy, even if the guy that you do have is far from perfect. Don't get me wrong, I love Shane, but he isn't really the romantic type.

"_Mitchie!"_

"_Yeah Mom?"_

"_Shane is here. I am sending him up to your room. Keep your door open."_

"'_Kay. Shane, I am going to the bathroom, be out in a second."_

"_Okay. Have fun!"_

"_Whatever Pop Star. Now stop talking to me, I really have to pee!"_

"_Okay Mitch."_

Shane's POV

I just walked into Mitchie's room and being the curious, but lovable guy that I am, I looked at what she had out on her desk. Don't worry, it isn't her diary or anything, but it is something that might be useful.

"I wanna be the girl he gives his hoodie to wear, cuddles up next to me when it's cold, I want him to come up behind me, wrap his arms around my waist, catch me off guard and whisper in my ear, you look beautiful."

I wonder if she wrote that, or if she is thinking that or… Oh! Ha I feel like an idiot. It is from an email that Caitlin sent her. This could come in handy, I think I will keep it. Mitchie will never notice it is gone. She will probably just think that she never actually pushed the print button. She does that often actually. It's kind of funny.

"_Kay Shane. I'm out."_

"_Okay. I think we should go to the park today."_

"_Sure. I love the park. You have been outside today right? Never mind. Of course you have been outside today, you had to go outside to get to my house."_

"_Yeah Mitchie, I did. And no it isn't cold. It is the perfect weather."_

--

At The Park – Mitchies's POV

**I wanna be the girl he gives his hoodie to wear.**

It is really cold today. I guess Shane was wrong when he said the weather was perfect. But he has a hoodie on so he really can't feel the cold, I guess.

"_Shane! You were wrong! Well, maybe not on purpose but it is a bit chilly out here and I wish I had brought my jacket. And now we are to far from my house to go back. I guess I will have to sit here and suffer. Humph."_

"_I'm sorry Mitchie. And I wasn't wrong because when I was walking to your house the weather was perfect for a day at the park."_

"_Oh. I am sorry for accusing you. I guess I am just upset because I didn't think to get a jacket even though I knew that I would probably get cold."_

"_Here. You can wear mine."_

"_But Shane, that is your favorite hoodie."_

"_It is also your favorite too, although you have never worn it. Now you can."_

"_Thanks Shane."_

"_No problem. Anything for you Mitch."_

"_I love you Shane."_

"_I know. I love you too."_

He gave me his hoodie. His favorite hoodie. This has to be one of the sweetest things he has done for me yet. I love him soo much.

--

**The girl he cuddles up next to when it's cold.**

"_I love the park."_

"_Yeah. Me too. That is why I suggested we go here for the day."_

"_Hey look. A bench. You wanna sit down?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Thanks again for the hoodie Mr. Gray."_

"_You are very welcome Ms. Torres. But Mitch, you still look cold. Here, sit closer to me."_

Shane just wrapped his arms around me! The only time he does that is when I am talking to a guy and he gets jealous. Then he only wraps his arms around me to show that I am his. But this is different. This is because he loves me and he is looking out for me. I love him.

"_Thanks Shane. Did I mention I love you?"_

"_Today? More than once. But that is okay. I never get tired of hearing it. I also never get tired of saying it back."_

--

The Next Day – Mitchie's POV

**I want him to come up behind me, wrap his arms around my waist, catch me off guard and whisper in my ear, you look beautiful.**

Ugh. I hate school. I decided to tell everyone what happened at Camp Rock, except for the part about Shane becoming my boyfriend. So, instead of thinking it was cool that I met a rock star, everyone thinks that I either made it up, or that I lied to a celebrity and they can never talk to me again. Only Sierra has remained my friend. Not that I had many friends anyways, but at least she didn't leave me too. Actually, she is the only one who knows about me and Shane. Anyway, today was horrible. Yet another person brought up me lying about Camp Rock. I am really tempted to tell them all about my boyfriend, but they would only laugh and say that I am lying yet again.

"_Hey. You look beautiful."_

"_Shane! You scared me. And thanks. That was really sweet of you. Have you been emailing Caitlin? Never mind. But now everyone is going to know about us!"_

"_What? You haven't told anyone?"_

"_No. Other than Sierra anyway. They think that I lied about Camp Rock, so they obviously wouldn't believe me about us. Besides, it isn't important."_

"_Oh. I see. Well, I think it is important. I have an announcement everyone."_

"_OMC3! It is Shane Gray!"_

"_Ladies, please. All I have to say is this, I am dating the most beautiful, caring and talented girl in the world."_

"_Who? Is it me? Will you marry me Shane? I love you!"_

"_Um, no and no and that's only a little weird. The girl that I am dating is Mitchie Torres. And I love her, even more than I love my music. Which is a lot."_

"_Thanks Shane. It was really nice to have everyone know that I am taken. You stood up for me and even though I felt like a damsel in distress, you were my prince and so it was perfectly okay."_

--

Two Weeks Later – Mitchie's POV

Caitlin is coming down to see me today! Actually, I think that Nate and Jasen must be coming too because Shane is bouncing off the walls. He is so excited.

"_Mitchie!"_

"_Caitlin!"_

"_Hey! I have missed you sooo much!"_

"_I know! I have really missed you too. I mean we have been talking through email and stuff, but it isn't the same."_

"_Yeah. I know what you mean. Actually, did you ever get that email about the perfect guy that I sent you? You never replied."_

"_Oh. Sorry. Shane and I went to the park that day and I guess I forgot to reply. Sorry."_

"_Haha. It's okay."_

"_Caitlin!"_

"_Hi Shane! Nice to see you too?"_

"_Hi! I am just really excited because you convinced Nate to come down here too. By the way, what is this I hear about the perfect guy?"_

"_Well, Caitlin sent me an email about what most girls want their guys to be like, and if they are like that then they must be the perfect guy."_

"_Oh. And how do I compare? Like high?"_

"_Yep. And even if you didn't, you are the sweetest, most romantic guy that I know, and more importantly, you love me. And I love you too, and that is all that matters. Although, I guessed a long time ago that it was you who took that paper from my printer. Am I right?"_

"_Yeah. I guess that I just wanted to be the perfect guy for you because you are the perfect girl for me and I definitely don't deserve you."_

"_Don't ever say that Shane. You are the perfect guy for me. The fact that you did all of that for me shows that. I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

I think we are going to kiss. I mean we have kissed before but every time we do I get these butterflies in my stomach. I love him that much.

--

No One's POV

Shane hugged Mitchie and brought her closer to him. The feeling of his arms wrapped around her was perfect and she never wanted it to end. Shane looked at Mitchie and then gently leaned over and kissed her. It was short and sweet, but it clearly showed the unconditional love that they had for each other.

"_Aww."_

"_Shut up Caitlin."_

"_Yeah. Shut up."_


End file.
